1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to solid-state storage media and more particularly relates to read voltage thresholds for solid-state storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many solid-state storage devices distinguish between different binary values that a storage cell may store based on a read voltage level of the storage cell. Solid-state storage devices may use one or more read voltage thresholds to separate discrete values that may be stored in a storage cell.
The read voltage levels of a storage cell, however, can shift over time. For example, storage cell damage, storage cell leakage, and other disturbances to storage cells can alter the read voltage levels of the storage cells. The rate of leakage and other disturbances can also increase with age as storage cells are used over time. If the read voltage level of a storage cell shifts past a read voltage threshold, a data error occurs, as the value of the data read from the storage cell is different than the value of the data written to the storage cell.